


home {is wherever I'm with you}

by LittleDanvers, softanticipation, tangerinestars, what_a_gust



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, and sexy, and smutty, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softanticipation/pseuds/softanticipation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinestars/pseuds/tangerinestars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_gust/pseuds/what_a_gust
Summary: Four glimpses behind closed doors.





	1. bedsheets

**bedsheets, by LittleDanvers**

* * *

Tobin is bored and she is most definitely cursing herself for being so easily bribed into going shopping, but truthfully, it’s pretty much out of her control because Christen is beyond pretty when she’s smiling at Tobin and promising her breakfast carbs afterwards.

It’s just that the payout isn’t making the actual shopping part any less terrible.

The lights are overly bright and the music coming from the speakers is too low to really be heard, but definitely loud enough to give Tobin the feeling of being trapped in an elevator.

“What do you think about these?” Christen asks as she skeptically eyes the bedding in her hands.

“I think—“ Tobin says quickly looking up from her phone to inspect the sheets in Christen‘s hands, “that these ones are also fine.”

Christen rolls her eyes and delicately sets the package back on the shelf, “helpful.” 

Tobin fights back a smile because she knows Christen is getting irritated and shrugs, “I mean, they’re bedsheets Chris, we’re just going to be sleeping on them.”

Christen’s eyes narrow knowingly, “exactly Tobin—“ the slow smile that crosses her lips has Tobin slightly worried, “that’s all we’ll be doing on them; sleeping.”

Tobin’s eyes widen dramatically as she watches Christen spin away and head for the exit, “babe, no wait—“

Christen laughs as she looks over her shoulder, “too late, I’m hungry.”

Tobin jogs through the aisle until she’s up beside Christen again, “I really was paying attention—“

Christen pushes open the door and lets Tobin walk through, “I highly doubt that and honestly Tobin, how can you be so chill about sleeping on a bed that not only has a comforter that’s masquerading as a sheet but a throw blanket that’s masquerading as a comforter?” Christen asks with genuine confusion.

“I mean—“ Tobin can’t hold back the smirk that splits across her face as she leans in closer to Christen, “I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

Christen comes to a slow stop and faces Tobin with an arched brow, “we didn’t do much sleeping last night.” 

It has Tobin’s cheeks flushing and her words tripping up on her tongue as she thinks about just how little sleep they got, “true.”

“Now let’s get some breakfast before I have to get back and pack—“ Christen smiles softly at Tobin’s pouting face at the mention of her leaving, “and we’ll try again when I get back?”

Tobin nods as she pulls open the diner door to let Christen pass through, “when you get back.”

//

Christen flies back to Chicago for a home game which they win against Seattle two nil.

It kills Tobin more than a little bit just how good Christen looks wearing that captain’s armband with her wildly curling hair held back in a ponytail.

[Tobin]

Great game.

Damn Chicago’s captain is a hottie.

[Christen]

I have it on pretty good authority she’s taken.

[Tobin]

All the good ones are.

When do you land?

I have a surprise for you.

Technically, it’s not true. 

But in theory Tobin does have an idea for a surprise for Christen that she has yet to follow through on.

[Christen]

Tomorrow night. 9pm

Tobin smiles to herself because that gives her plenty of time.

[Tobin]

Perfect.

//

The store is still too bright and the music is still beyond snooze worthy but Tobin knows exactly what she’s after and wastes no time making a beeline for the linens section.

She makes quick work of grabbing the bed set that she knows Christen had wanted to buy from the beginning; the one with the light, pink sheets and the super soft, white comforter.

And it’s a little funny to Tobin that they’re so alike in all the fundamental, foundation building ways that are so important for a relationship to work, and then on the flip side, so different in all the little ways that make a relationship fun.

Tobin is without a doubt a go with your gut, follow your instincts kind of girl and Christen, well, Christen is most definitely an exhaust all your options before making any kind of decision kind of girl.

Tobin’s still chuckling to herself as she walks out of the store with her bulky purchase stuffed into an oversized bag.

Tobin checks her phone as she throws the bag into the back and slides in the driver's seat, she’s still got enough time to get everything washed and set up before Chris lands.

  
  


[Tobin]

Can’t wait to see you.

[Christen]

I’m hungry.

Also, I can’t wait to see you.

Tobin laughs as she starts up the car, sending a quick reply before she heads home.

[Tobin]

Text me when you land.

Also, get a snack.

\\\

The airport is pretty quiet, only a few people milling about, waiting for their loved ones by the baggage carousel.

Tobin’s got herself leaned up against the wall, eyes glued to the escalator, waiting to catch a glimpse of Christen.

It doesn’t take long because Christen always waits until she’s actually de-boarded the plane before texting.

Tobin’s breath catches in her throat because Christen’s smiling this big bright smile, her hair is down and curling wildly, she’s got a backpack slung low on her shoulders, and her fingers are fisted into the cuffs of Tobin’s black and turquoise Nike sweatshirt (which Christen vehemently denied stealing).

Tobin’s wrapping her up in a big hug before Christen can even greet her, the words coming out muffled against Tobin’s neck.

Christen’s laughing when she finally leans back, “hi.”

Tobin’s smiling a lopsided smile, “hey.”

Tobin wants to kiss her, like, really wants to kiss her right here in front of the slowly turning carousel—but she doesn’t.

Instead they stand beside each other, Christen leaning up against Tobin until she spots her bag and quickly grabs it and settles it on the floor.

“That’s it?” Tobin asks jokingly as she looks down at Christen’s single suitcase.

“Most of my stuff is already here.”

Tobin’s heart swells at the simple statement which has her fumbling for Christen’s bag, “Cool, lets go.”

The drive is torture because Christen insists on resting her hand as high as possible on Tobin’s thigh and Tobin still can’t stop thinking about kissing her.

“Why are there so many red lights?” Tobin complains as she raps her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently.

Christen’s fingers slide slowly until they’re pressing into the muscle of Tobin’s inner thigh, “it’s a normal amount Tobin.”

Tobin’s breath hitches a little at the way she can feel the heat of Christen’s fingers through the fabric of her pants and the way Christen’s finger is teasingly rubbing against her center, “babe—“

“It’s green.”

Tobin groans and hits the gas a little too quickly as they jerk forward, and Christen’s soft laughter just serves to work her up a little more.

It’s probably the worst parking job she’s ever done in her entire life but Tobin can’t make herself care as she practically drags Christen out of the car and up into the condo.

The second the door closes Tobin has Christen pressed up against it, fingers tangling in Christen’s hair, and her lips just barely a breath away, “It’s really not nice to tease Chris.”

Christen lets her head thud back against the door as Tobin presses into her further, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No?” Tobin whispers against Christen’s lips as her hand trails up along Christen’s thigh.

Christen shakes her head back and forth, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she tries to hold back a whimper.

Tobin’s hand doesn’t stop until she’s cupping Christen and applying just enough pressure to have that whimper falling from between her lips, “tell me what you want babe.”

“I really want—“ Christen sways forward and licks against Tobin’s lips, “to see my surprise,” she finishes with a smirk as she ducks under Tobin’s arms and darts into the living room.

Tobin stumbles into the door with a groan and slowly turns around to face Christen, “seriously?”

Christen’s nodding her head vigorously and her eyes are so bright and her smile is so genuine and Tobin’s falling in love all over again.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Tobin says as she grabs Christen’s hand giving it a gentle tug, “and follow me.”

“Well, my eyes are closed so technically you’ll be leading me—“

Tobin spins around real quick and captures Christen’s lips in a kiss, her tongue getting just enough of a taste to tide her over, “I love you.”

Christen laughs keeping her eyes closed, “I love you, now stop stalling.”

Tobin leads Christen through the condo slowly and they eventually make it to the bedroom, “Okay, you can open them now!”

“Oh my—“ Christen’s eyes widen dramatically as they dart back and forth between Tobin and the bed, “Tobin, it’s lovely.”

“Really?” 

Christen nods as she flings herself onto the bed, “this one was my favorite.”

Tobin smiles widely as she pounces on Christen, pinning her arms down against their very soft comforter, “I knew it.”

Christen looks up innocently, “what?”

“I knew it was your favorite—“ Tobin says as she leans in closer to Christen until her lips can drag up along her neck, stopping just under her ear, “and I knew you were dragging me through that store even though you already knew what you wanted.”

Christen’s breathing gets a little heavier at just how good it feels to have Tobin’s weight settled solidly against her hips and her breath hot against her neck, “so what are you gonna do about it?”

Tobin rocks her hips down against Christen’s and kisses her deeply, taking her time as she slides her tongue between Christen’s parted lips.

Christen moans and bucks up into Tobin just as Tobin is pulling away, “I think—“ Tobin says as she rolls off Christen closing her eyes, “I’m gonna have to sleep on it.”

Christen doesn’t hesitate and slips her hand beneath the waistband of her pants and underwear moaning loudly when she slides her fingers through the wetness, “fuck.”

Tobin’s eyes fly open and she’s rolling onto her side, “babe what are you—“

Christen’s other hand shoves her sweatshirt up just enough so that Tobin can see her peaked nipple through the thin material of her bra and the heavy way Tobin’s breathing against her neck has Christen pinching just a little bit harder, “Tobin?”

“Yeah?” Tobin’s chin is resting in the palm of her hand and she’s staring down the length of Christen’s body, eyes caught on the movement of Christen’s hand beneath her pants and the slow way she’s stroking herself.

“I’m so close—“ Christen whines as her fingers rub against her clit, “do you still wanna sleep on it.”

Tobin doesn’t answer just circles her fingers around Christen’s wrist and pulls until she can lick the wetness from Christen’s fingers.

“Tobin, please—“

Tobin lets Christen’s hand drop, “take them off.”

Christen complies sliding her pants and underwear down her legs until Tobin can grab them and toss them to the floor.

Tobin settles herself between Christen’s thighs and she can’t help but groan at the way they softly fall open for her, “fuck you’re soaked.”

“I know Tobin, please—“

Tobin doesn’t make Christen wait, figures they’ve both already waited long enough, so she leans in and drags her tongue from Christen’s center all the way up to her clit.

Again.

And again.

“Oh god, oh fuck—“ Christen’s tipping her head back into the pillow, “fuck Tobin I’m so close, keeping going.”

Tobin watches the way Christen’s fingers grasp at the comforter when she drags her tongue up through her wetness, and how her fingers are tightening in the material until Christen’s got a fistful of fabric in each hand every time Tobin slowly circles her clit.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop—“

Tobin wouldn’t dare. 

Not when Christen’s voice is all breathy and needy, and her thighs are parting even further as her hips roll up against Tobin’s mouth matching the rhythm of her tongue.

No, there’s definitely no way Tobin is stopping.

And Christen’s right there and it really only takes a few more rough licks against Christen’s clit before she’s coming against Tobin’s tongue.

Christen’s body is slow to relax as she sinks back down against the mattress with a content sigh.

Tobin crawls up over top of Christen, leans in until their lips are brushing, and the kiss is slow and open mouthed and all Christen can taste is herself on Tobin’s tongue.

And she’d be lying if she said the way Tobin is grinding down against her thigh isn’t getting her worked up all over again, “so do you want—“

“Yes, anything you want.” Tobin answers breathlessly as her hips continue rocking down against Christen’s thigh.

“Anything?” Christen asks coyly.

“Yeah.” Tobin breathes out harshly.

Christen rolls them until Tobin’s on her back, and she smiles down sweetly, “I really want to find out if this high thread count is going to improve our sleep quality at home.”

Tobin stills and her heart starts thudding in her chest.

Christen looks down at her worriedly, “what’s wrong?”

“Our sleep quality where?” Tobin asks quietly.

Christen’s smile is swift and it’s bright and it makes Tobin’s chest ache, “at home.”

  
  



	2. Mimosas for the Missus

**Mimosas for the Missus by softanticipation**

* * *

It’s not nearly often enough that Tobin gets to see Christen like this. 

It’s not that it never happens, she thinks as she watches Christen lean forward in her car seat, talking to Ali in the passenger seat in front of them. It’s just that it hasn’t happened much recently, not before Sunday - not before they’d won the World Cup. After a few mimosas during their post-GMA outing she’s in a more than pleasant mood, throwing her head back in laughter. It’s a bit expected that Christen might not be one to overindulge like some of the others have been doing, but that doesn’t mean she’s been abstaining entirely, and Tobin rather likes her like this: as carefree as she’s been in months, and a little bit tipsy. 

The minor detail of her nipples hard and poking through the cotton of her white t-shirt isn’t helping the situation. 

Tobin doesn’t say anything, just enjoying the moments and grinning widely from behind her sunglasses. She’s thankful for the fact that hangovers and a sunny New York City summer allows her to hide between them, hiding from view the way she’s staring at Christen with an intensity that she’s been pushing down all day. 

And the day is barely half over. 

As they near the hotel, Christen sighs contentedly and relaxes back into her seat. Tobin’s grin turns into more of a small smile, and she lowers the arm she’s had stretched out along the back seat to curve around Christen’s shoulders. 

“Hi,” Tobin says fondly, and she can see the corner’s of Christen’s mouth poke up even further than they already are. “Everyone’s going to some rooftop pool, they texted.”

“Are we going, then?” Christen asks, eyes drifting closed as she nestles into Tobin’s chest. It’s torturous, how easy it is for Tobin to look down and see the way Christen’s chest is still pushing against her shirt, the effect amplified by the cool air conditioning blasting in the car. She has to remind herself that they’re hardly alone, crammed into the row with Alyssa on Christen’s other side, being driven by one of the team’s staffers. 

“Might be nice to lay in the sun,” Tobin murmurs, fingers stroking the clothed curve of Christen’s shoulder. “And then someone’s hooked up a yacht for the evening - “

Christen lets out the smallest moan, more of an expression of approval than anything, but it still helps to encourage the spark that’s been lingering low in her belly all day. Tobin tries to ignore it as the car comes to a stop and they’re all forced to exit. 

“Are you guys heading to the pool?” Ali asks, adjusting her belt. “Alyssa?”

“I’ll go,” Alyssa agrees readily as they head for the elevators. 

“If you don’t mind waiting we can go together,” Ali offers. “I might take a minute - I know Ash will.”

“Chris?” Tobin asks, nudging Christen who has yet to give her an actual answer. “You want to go?”

Christen has a look on her face, that one that tells Tobin she wants to say no but feels conflicted about doing so. 

“Maybe,” Christen says, tucking her hair behind her ears. Tobin watches her arms lift slightly, raising the hem of her shirt just enough to show off a glimpse of tan skin that has Tobin momentarily distracted. “Don’t wait for us though, I’m not sure I brought a bathing suit appropriate for a rooftop party.”

“I’m sure you can borrow one,” Ali says as they file into the elevator, pressing the button for the floor they’re staying on. It’s high up with beautiful views in this modern hotel, and Tobin’s been doing her best to appreciate it all despite how busy they’ve been and how little time they’re spent in their rooms. “I might not have an extra, but Alex or Kelley, maybe even Abby?”

“We’ll text you,” Tobin says quickly. “If we’re not ready when you leave, don’t worry about us.”

Ali just apprises them with a look that says she clearly isn’t buying it, but the truth is that Tobin doesn’t know exactly where Christen’s buzzed head is at the moment. She only knows where she wants her own to be, and that’s nestled between Christen’s naked breasts. 

“Well I’m not waiting for you,” Alyssa says, pulling her arms across her chest in a stretch. “No offense, Christen. Sometimes you take longer than Ashlyn.”

“It’s my hair,” Christen says, not offended in the least. “This mane takes more than a little management.”

When they get to their floor, they part quickly with promises to keep the group updated on their plans, and Christen walks towards the room they’re sharing with such speed that Tobin’s almost concerned.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asks, reaching an arm around Christen’s waist as she stands in front of their door, pulling out her keycard and holding it up to the sensor. “Surely a rooftop pool doesn’t sound like that bad of an idea.”

“It doesn’t,” Christen agrees, letting them in. They’ve done their best to keep the place in some form of organized chaos, one bed a complete mess from the previous night and the other laden with piles of clothes and other belongings. “But we’ve barely gotten to spend any time together since Sunday, and I just want to relax.”

“I get it,” Tobin nods, making sure the door closes gently behind them. “Do you want to take a nap? Watch something on tv? Read something while I watch some tv?”

Tobin’s trying to be gracious and accommodating but Christen must have something else in mind as she kicks off her shoes before wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck. The sudden close proximity is jolting, and Tobin does her best to not let her face show how affected she is by Christen’s body pressed to hers even with all the clothing between them. Of course, it seems a rather fruitless effort when considering how many times Christen has seen every different form of desire on Tobin’s face at least a dozen times over. 

It must be the alcohol, Tobin thinks as Christen comes close for a kiss, lips reaching hers with a kind of unexpected enthusiasm. It’s the kind of energy that Tobin thought she’d see in regards to the pool, or at least the yacht. The two of them have kissed in so many hotel rooms that Tobin couldn’t count even if she wanted to, but she doesn’t let that thought slow her down. She responds just as eagerly, hands going to that sweet spot on Christen’s back that she loves to much, the spot that she always finds herself gravitating towards. 

Before long, Christen is pulling away and looking at Tobin with this adoring expression. It’s not unfamiliar, not at all, but it always feels just as special as the first time. 

“I love you,” Christen says, rubbing at the skin at the back of Tobin’s neck. She’s beaming, bright and happy in a way that is irresistible, and Tobin too smiles widely and does her best to revel in the moment. There have been a lot of moments to revel in, many where Christen is smiling, or where Tobin gets to touch her and share in celebration with her. But there’s something special about this moment, something near and dear to her heart about the way Christen’s hair is a little tousled and how she looks completely and entirely blissful. 

“I love you, too,” Tobin tells her, fingers tightening around Christen’s waist. “Are we going to get ready to hit up the pool?”

Christen bites her bottom lip, forcing Tobin’s eyes to zero in on the action. Her arms straighten out, stretching over Tobin’s shoulders and pushing her chest out. 

“How badly do you want to go?” Christen asks, her words coming out just a little too quick. 

“We don’t have to go,” Tobin reassures her. “If you’re too tired or stressed - I mean I told you, we can just relax or something.”

“I’m not tired,” Christen says, and while there’s undoubtedly some part of that that’s false considering the structure of the last couple days, Tobin isn’t going to fight her on it. “I just want to be here with you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tobin reassures her. “I told you, we can stay here.”

She’s looking at Tobin through her lashes, biting her lip and shifting her weight so her hips press harder into Tobin’s. It’s as if something clicks, and Tobin can’t react fast enough once she realizes. 

“Are you stressed?” she asks, quiet as she drags her fingers along the leather of Christen’s belt. 

Christen doesn’t answer as Tobin pushes her away, just enough to feel the metal of her belt. 

“Take this off,” Tobin says, tugging on a belt loop. 

“Why?” Christen says, still focused on Tobin. 

“Come on,” Tobin says as persuasively as she can. She knows what to do when Christen gets like this, when she wants Tobin but doesn’t want to admit how much she wants it. It never fails to drive Tobin wild, the way she’s forced to initiate and play along with Christen’s coyness. “If we’re gonna lay down, don’t you want to be comfortable.”

She speaks into Christen’s ear, dropping her voice as octave as Christen lowers her hands to help Tobin undo the belt. Both of them slide it out of the belt loops, off of her trim waist, and by the time Tobin has reached over to drop it on the bed that’s housing all of their belongings, she’s more than aware of how Christen’s chest is rising and falling heavy with every uneven breath she takes. 

“Are you just trying to get me undressed?” Christen asks, as if she’s the one who wasn’t moaning in the car not too long ago. 

“Never,” Tobin says, nudging Christen with her legs, nudging her towards the bed they’ve been using for sleeping. “Just want you comfortable.”

Christen goes easy, easy and pliant under Tobin’s guiding hands, dancing with her until she’s flat on her back with her hands on Tobin’s flexed biceps. Tobin just breathes as she props herself up, legs spread to accommodate Christen’s thighs, and stares down at the wonder that is her breathtakingly stunning girlfriend.

“I love you,” Christen says, fingers tightening around solid muscles. 

“I love you, too,” Tobin responds. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Beautiful?” Christen asks with raised eyebrows and a soft giggle. “Is that all?”

“So beautiful,” Tobin tells her with a quick kiss to her lips. “And gorgeous.”

“And?”

Christen is looking at her with expectation and heavy eyes, fingertips still pressing into Tobin’s arms. 

Tobin kisses her cheek. 

“Sexy.”

A kiss to the side of her neck. 

“ _ Incredibly _ hot.”

One to the spot behind her ear that never fails to draw a slight shiver out of her. 

“Adorable.”

She kisses between her collarbones, over that little notch that Tobin loves to dip her tongue into. 

“Very, very cute.”

Her lips press further out along her collarbone, dragging as she reaches a hand up to tug at the neck of her shirt and expose more skin. 

“And without a doubt, the most mind blowingly attractive woman in the universe.”

Tobin finishes her journey, landing at the destination she had in mind all along. She kisses through white cotton, feeling the hard rise of Christen’s nipple against her mouth. It earns her a small moan from Christen, one that makes her grin against the fabric before tilting her head back up to take in the expression on her girlfriend’s face. 

“Is that good enough for you?” she teases, sure to keep her voice low and soft enough to be seductive. Christen doesn’t even speak, and just lets her eyes flutter while moaning in a manner so unrestrained that Tobin feels it reverberate between her legs. 

It’s a sign that they’re on the same page, Tobin figures, as she moves down Christen’s body to get a better angle over her chest. She goes for her nipples again, still perky and attention-grabbing, the fabric unfortunately just thick enough that Tobin wishes it were less opaque so she could see the shading through the white. It’s motivation though, to drop her head and wetly kiss the hard bud. 

“I can’t believe you did this to me,” Tobin mutters, lips moving over Christen’s chest, leaning hard on her left arm so her right hand can come up to slide just barely under the hem of Christen’s shirt, feeling smooth skin. “If anyone has finessed the art of seduction, it’s you. Looking like this the last few hours…”

Christen just lets out a breathy laugh, hand coming up to tangle in Tobin’s loose hair, sweeping it to the side so they can glance at each other. 

Tobin has a single goal in mind, and she sets to it as she closes her mouth over Christen’s shirt and sucks.  _ Hard _ . The groan is almost immediate, and Tobin knows that if Christen weren’t tipsy and, quite honestly, somewhat turned on from having her free nipples brushing against her shirt all day, then it wouldn’t be this easy. Christen wouldn’t be so responsive, making noises as Tobin continues to suck in between laving her tongue over the area, concentrating her efforts in a way that normally might have had Christen pushing her head away, claiming sensitivity and sensation overload. Because sure, the cotton might be dulling some of the feeling, but Tobin isn’t letting up. 

It’s not enough, Tobin thinks as she tightens her hand on Christen’s waist, fingers flexing with the urge to cover more skin. It’s not enough that Christen looks like a goddess, hair spilling out on her pillow and back arching into the warmth of Tobin’s mouth. It’s not enough to bite carefully at a nipple through the fabric, the white quickly becoming soaked and more transparent, exactly the way Tobin has been envisioning ever since she was able to process the situation. It’s not enough, not for the way Tobin has been lusting over her, not for the way emotions have been overflowing, not for the way they’re both wanting each other. 

She lifts away, gazing down at Christen’s chest, admiring the way the wet patch she’s made has emphasized Christen’s arousal. It’s hard not to want to do the same thing to the other one, but Tobin just presses a soft kiss to it and then goes for Christen’s pants. 

“What?” Christen asks, head jerking up to get a better view of what Tobin’s up to. 

“I want to see,” she explains without hesitation, unbuttoning her jeans. 

“See what?” 

“If you’re as wet as I am,” Tobin says. She can feel it even through her clothes, the slippery slide of herself, and while she’s not about to try and make this about her (because it’s very much about her already, and how she should really be rewarded for the extreme self-restraint she’d shown during their public outing, and her fingers inside of her girlfriend is the best reward she can ask for), she isn’t going to pass up an opportunity to get one of them coming. 

After all - they’re passing on a rooftop pool for this. They might as well take advantage of the rare time alone, as much as possible. 

Tobin’s words bring about a strangled sound from the back of Christen’s throat, and it takes barely any encouragement for her to lift her lips and let Tobin pull down her jeans and underwear in one move. From there it’s mere moments till they’re on the floor where they belong, and Christen is roughly pulling Tobin up so she can kiss her. 

“Tell me how I feel,” Christen says, a plea that she normally doesn’t voice. It’s usually Tobin who without prompting waxes poetic about the way Christen feels against her fingers, her tongue, her thigh; it’s usually Tobin who does most of the talking and demanding while Christen is content to either listen or not. She’s usually the more verbose of the two of them, but Tobin considers pleasuring Christen one of her most important jobs - if not the most important - and is always ready to do whatever it takes to get the job done, including dirty talk that can get Christen screaming no matter the number of miles between them. 

“Tell me you were teasing me, on purpose,” Tobin forces out, breathing heavy against Christen’s mouth. “Tell me you knew exactly what you were doing to me, and I’ll touch you.”

Christen squirms, drawing Tobin’s lips to hers in a searing kiss before answering. 

“I did it on purpose,” she pants, hips tilting up, searching for something. “Now tell me if I’m wet enough for you.”

Tobin doesn’t waste any time - she’s been wanting to get her girlfriend like this for hours. She quickly adjusts her weight so she can slip a hand down between Christen’s legs and stroke a long middle finger along the wetness there. Saliva pools in her mouth at how good it feels, at the thought that Christen’s must have been just as worked up as she was while they were out, and she swallows hard. 

“Chris, babe,” Tobin grinds out, burying her face in her girlfriend’s neck as she slides her finger up and down, ring and points fingers splaying out to feel how the wetness has dripped almost to her inner thighs. “How long have you been like this?”

“Mimosas do something to me,” Christen answers, pulling at the back of Tobin’s t-shirt until she can get her hands on some bare skin. It’s hot, the way Tobin is still fully dressed while Christen remains in her spit-soaked shirt. “And I haven’t gotten you alone for nearly long enough, not since we won.”

“Tell me about it,” Tobin says, thinking of how they’ve been too drunk or tired or busy to really enjoy themselves. “Do you want me to go slow?”

“No,” Christen says, her thigh muscles tightening. “No, just tell me how I feel.”

It’s Tobin’s pleasure, to continue breathing against Christen’s neck while she positions her fingers at her entrance. Keeping steady is a challenge, Tobin’s steady fingers suddenly shaky as she circles around before pushing one in. There’s no resistance at all, and Tobin clenches her jaw in an attempt to ground herself. 

“You’re so wet,” Tobin mutters, feeling the soft warmth envelope her finger. She pushes and pulls, testing the ease with which she can move, and it leaves her in awe that Christen can get this worked up with minimal contact. “Fuck, this is hot. Do you want more?”

Christen whimpers as Tobin stills her motions, leaving her finger inserted as far as she can manage. 

“Tell me, babe,” Tobin says into Christen’s ear while pressing a tender kiss to her neck. “Will you tell me if I can put in another one? Can you handle that?”

It takes a nod and a sharp intake of air to give Tobin the go ahead. Barely a split second passes before Tobin’s pushing another finger inside and then Christen is gasping at the feeling, gripping onto Tobin fiercely.

“I wanted this so badly,” Christen confesses, her voice fraught with need and urgency. “You have no idea.”

Tobin grunts at that, working her fingers hard and fast until Christen’s nails are digging into her latissimus dorsi, keeping her close as if Tobin would rather be anywhere else. 

“Deeper,” Christen exhales, head tipping back and exposing more of the delicate skin on her neck. Her legs fall open even further to give Tobin a better angle, heels digging into the mattress. 

“Say please,” Tobin says, teeth scraping along Christen’s carotid, dragging over the rapidly pulsing artery there. 

Christen lets out a cry as Tobin stills her fingers, giving her the opportunity to concentrate on maneuvering her thumb up to her clit. 

“Say...please,” Tobin says again, unable to resist taking advantage of every single moment that Christen is feeling like this. She’s so uninhibited in a way she hasn’t been in months, still herself but drunk on the excitement of the last few days and a bit of alcohol in her system to fuel her on. It’s addictive, and Tobin circles her thumb gently as to not push Christen over just yet. 

“I want it,” Christen whines, her voice high and strangled, nails scratching at Tobin’s back. “I want it so bad, Tobin.”

“Tell me what you want,” Tobin says, and it’s a miracle she can find the words when Christen is getting impossibly wetter, spreading her legs it seeps down between Tobin’s fingers and over her knuckles. The way her hand is angled means that her palm is growing slick, and nothing in the word feels better than this - nothing short of Christen’s head between her legs, of course. 

“Please,” Christen cries out, hips rocking in want. “Please, I want you to make me come.”

“You’re so polite,” Tobin mumbles against her, never wanting to move her face from this safe space. “Always so polite. Why don’t you tell me what you want? Stop holding back, babe.”

“I want to come,” Christen says thickly, full of emotion and desire. “Please, Tobin, I want your fingers deeper.”

Tobin obliges, thumb pressing hard to Christen’s clit while her two fingers push deeper inside.

“What else?”

It’s her turn now to put on the pressure, forcing Christen to give her what she wants to hear. 

“Harder,” Christen breathes. The sound is exhilarating, spurring Tobin on to speed up her fingers until she can hear the way the slippery arousal sounds as she moves. It verges on obscene, the only other sound in the room being their labored panting, and Tobin goes until she can feel Christen walls firm up, going tight and rigid around her fingers. 

“Are you close?” Tobin asks then, not wanting to give Christen anything less than exactly what she asks for. “You said you wanted me to make you come. Are you almost there?”

Her fingers don’t falter, going strong as Christen chokes on her words. 

“Can you please? Can you please make me come?”

“Tell me how close you are,” Tobin says right next to Christen’s ear. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

Christen moans, loud. 

“It feels so good,” she nearly sobs into Tobin’s shoulder. “God Tobin, please, you make me so wet! It feels so good, nothing ever feels this good, please, please let me come - “

Tobin rubs Christen’s clit and fingers her even harder, even as she thinks her hand is about to cramp up. There’s no way she can stop now, no way she can take the chance that Christen’s orgasm might be set back. It’s amazing how she can have so much clarity while bringing her girlfriend to the brink, but she’s always been strangely laser-focused when it comes to this. It’s important, so she forces herself to keep at it until Christen’s crying out loud, without abandon, so wet that there’s almost no friction at all between her silken softness and Tobin’s lightly calloused hands. 

“I love you,” Tobin whispers. She doesn’t expect Christen to answer, not when she’s boneless and in her customary post-orgasm daze. Sure enough, Christen’s arms are loosening from around her, falling to the mattress as her eyes close and her mouth perks up into a closed smile. “You’re so beautiful.”

Christen’s smile grows bigger, and Tobin carefully removes her hand and licks her fingers, mostly because she’s too lazy to get up and clean it properly. She’ll do that later, but between the mimosas and the sex, she knows Christen is almost definitely going to sleep for a bit. 

“Do you want to nap?” Tobin asks, readjusting them until she’s partially on her side, an arm slung over Christen’s bare lower abdomen. Christen can barely nod in response, head turning towards Tobin. The two of them move to how they like it, one of their favorite post-coital cuddling positions. “You’re so cute, you know,” Tobin tells her, thumb stroking the skin of Christen’s hip. “Sexy as hell, but still cute.”

“You’re cute,” Christen mumbles. 

Tobin giggles. 

“I want a favor,” Christen says, just as Tobin thinks she’s beginning to drift off. 

“Anything,” Tobin says. 

“No yacht,” Christen says softly. “I wanna do you later.”

Tobin can’t help the way she giggles again. She remembers when she hated that, the way Christen could turn her into a silly, tender mess, but she’s since embraced it wholeheartedly. 

“You wanna do me, huh?”

“Yep,” Christen answers, puckering her lips for a kiss that Tobin obliges readily. “I wanna sex you up.”

Tobi laughs again, a big belly laugh that feels almost as good as making Christen come apart underneath her. 

“Sleep off the champagne, babe,” she tells Christen, pulling her even closer. “You can sex me up later.”

And that evening, she does exactly that. 

  
  



	3. home

**home, by tangerinestars**

* * *

The night sky sparkled as the heat finally had begun to subside, and Tobin and Christen were eager to return to AC. They stepped out of the car which had been called to take them home, and they’d spent most of the ride decompressing from the absolutely packed day.

The quiet of the nearby ocean served as a calming force in their neighborhood, quieting the noise of an otherwise busy street. They looked inside the trunk and cab one more time, each double checking to ensure they had cell phones, laptops, and the various small items they’d collected in the last few days.

The pair walked in the door to their house, bags and suitcases in hand, grateful that their larger pieces of luggage would be delivered tomorrow. 

Christen’s sister had coordinated a maid service to tidy up a few days before; not like they’d left the house trashed, but planning and packing for a full month away had been stressful enough to even consider making the bed, or vacuuming. She’d also picked up a couple things from the store; some eggs, a small container of milk for coffee and Tobin’s cereal, and some fruit.

They paused in the kitchen, just barely inside, relieved to finally be home again, four familiar walls. Within moments, Tobin had made her way to Christen, head finding it’s favorite resting place in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. They paused for a moment, appreciating the closeness and the still, before a sly hand gently unbuttoned the jacket, allowing the lapel to fall open.

A hand slid up underneath the creamy sunshine colored fabric, and Tobin delicately slid her finger between the lapel of the suit, and the tape which had been holding it all together. She looked up at Christen and bit her lip, seeking some permission, and was greeted with a smile, as the fabric popped free. 

“I just wanted to do this all night.” She delicately pulled at the tape, leaving a nipple dark pink and hardened. She repeated the process with the other side, and kissed at Christen’s jawline as she fully slid the jacket over Christen’s shoulders, leaving her bare, and in a delicate gold body chain, adorning her skin like a goddess.

When Christen had emerged from the greenroom changing area, Tobin’s jaw had dropped. The yellow lit up Christen’s golden skin and vibrant eyes, and later on that evening, she’d carefully whispered how much she couldn’t wait to take it off of her, almost as much as she was enjoying seeing her in it in the first place. 

A few years prior, Christen might have replied with a quip - “ _ who said you’re taking this off _ ?” But they both knew that Christen longed to be touched by Tobin, and Tobin craved Christen’s hands all over her. There were nights where they slept in practically nothing, just to be close to each other, not even having sex, just being nearby.

Instead, in that moment, she smiled winked, and kissed Tobin gently, their last chance for a bit, before meeting the chaotic storm of cameras and reporters. Tobin squeezed her hand, and they lined up with their other teammates who were collecting in the main area, ready to head into the auditorium. 

She stood there, later, glowing in the light of the kitchen, and took her hair down. Tobin hadn’t gone a day over the last two months without seeing her, and yet still Christen took her breath away. Tobin pulled their faces together again, grateful to be home, grateful to be back in the peace and calm of everyday life, even for a moment. 

She lifted Christen up onto the marble island, and flicked away the small card left by the cleaning company. Christen laughed, but her eyes were darkened, as Tobin leaned forward and kissed her again, running her hands through gel and hairspray stiff hair. 

“You look so hot,”  _ kiss _

“But all night, I just wanted”  _ kiss _

“This moment right here.” Tobin’s fingers delicately traced up the body chain and rested on Christen’s breasts, hands covering them before her thumbs swiped down at her nipples.

She felt Christen sigh into her mouth as she pulled away, and slid her hands down Christen’s sides, over the waistband of her pants, her hips, her thighs and calves, and down to her shoe, as she began to fiddle with the delicate buckle. 

This was not the first time Tobin had taken these shoes off of Christen, and it wouldn’t be the last. One of the first times, her comment was something along the lines of, “Heels need laces,” but Tobin had no trouble at this point, as Christen leaned back and watched her fingers at work. The shoes clunked to the floor, and Tobin had never been more glad to wear comfortable ones, than in that moment. 

She reached for the waistband of Christen’s pants, and popped the button, unzipping them; encouraging Chris to lift her hips and let the fabric slide away. She ran a hand through her hair, wild around her shoulders, and looked down at Tobin, perched from her resting place on their countertop, adorned in gold, wearing nothing but a nude thong.

“I still can’t believe I get you all to myself, sometimes. I literally thought you were hot the moment I met you, and didn’t even dream that I could have  _ this. _ ”

Christen laughed, throwing her head back and pushing at Tobin with her now bare foot.

“Poor Kelley. She had to suffer through our pining for  _ years. _ ” Christen shifted forward on the marble,, studying Tobin’s face. A hand reached up to smooth down some of her flyaways, and she let it linger.

“Well, we’re practically even now.” They exchanged the slightest sad smiles, thinking of the girl they both adored, and her too-deep-to-back-out crush on someone who didn’t have the ability to love her back.

Christen snaked a foot around Tobin’s waist, and pulled her forward, hips bumping against the counter. She pressed a kiss to Tobin’s lips again, hands cradling her face, before staring her in the eyes, noses touching.

“Take me to bed, baby.”

Christen kissed her again, lips touching, then tongues, hands sliding around her waist and backside as she crossed her ankles tighter around Tobin’s hips, as she was picked up and carried towards their room. She began her series of licks and kisses and bites down Tobin’s neck, twirling her fingers in the necklaces which dangled there, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s shoulders, and breathing her in. It had been a really long two months. Beautiful and wonderful and some of the greatest of her life, but it had been _ long _ . 

They stumbled to the bedroom, Tobin intoxicated by the smell of Christen’s perfume, fading from her skin, but it had combined with the much headier scent of Christen herself, her body wash, and the slightest aura of sweat. It combined with hairspray and dry shampoo, and Tobin was only ever this happy in one other place in the world- surrounded by thousands of blades of green grass, a ball at her feet.

She plopped Christen down on the mattress, pausing as she glowed against the stark white duvet cover, smoothed out onto their freshly made bed. She slipped off her shoes and yanked at her socks, as Christen sat up to unbuckle Tobin’s jacket, carefully repeating the same tape procedure and kissing the skin lightly along the way. Tobin unbuttoned her pants, and Chris laid back, happy to be in their bed again after so long.

She pulled a soft pink pillow to her face and breathed it in, enraptured in the smell of freshly laundered linens. Tobin cuddled up beside her, clad only in her boxers. She ducked her head down, crying “ _ help _ ” as Christen laughed and worked to take out the bobby pins keeping Tobin’s hairstyle intact. 

The eyeliner rimming Tobin’s eyes had smudged, and she was left in only the simplest her necklaces, the others on loan having been removed and given back to the stylists, or hers, tucked within her jacket pocket. They’d shopped for their clothes together, picking out some red carpet looks, each happy to invest in something new, outside the box of their regular staples. 

Christen looked over at her, smile beaming in the moonlight from the window, never happier than when they were alone.

Hands intertwined, Christen smiled, quietly.

“Tobes?”

“Yeah?” Tobin grinned.

“Would you hate me if I said I really,  _ really _ want to sleep right now?”

“Oh, thank God.” 

The two burst into giggles, which swiftly turned into full blown laughter, sides aching, tears rolling, representative of the long day they’d had, waking up at 6 am on the other side of the country.

Christen paused, and kissed Tobin on the nose, as she pushed her way out of bed, and smirked. 

“Well, maybe you can help me take this off.” Tobin rolled over, and headed her direction, carefully helping Christen unclasp the golden chains adorning her stomach and throwing in some feather light kisses here and there.

They stripped fully, and headed to the shower, turning it to the hottest setting each of them could handle, as they scrubbed away the very long day. Flirty hands came out to pinch a nipple or smack a butt every once in a while, but mostly they lathered and conditioned, and brushed their teeth side by side. 

Their old routines fit like clockwork, Christen tossing Tobin clean boxers and a soft, worn Stanford Athletics tee, to which Tobin didn’t even object anymore. Though, as her own act of love, Christen reached for a favorite shirt of her own, a blue one which was nearly falling to pieces, the cotton adorned with a 98, and Heath across the shoulders. She slipped on a simple pair of underwear, and relished the feeling of sliding into their bed, smooth legs, clean skin, dry and cool. 

They plugged in their phones, and set alarms, asking if the other had locked the door, and Christen ran out to check, confirming that they had. She brought with her two glasses of water, and they both gulped them down, not realizing how dehydrated they were.

Back in bed, finally settled, Tobin gravitated towards her spot, arm tucked under Christen’s shoulder, head resting underneath her chin, and an arm wrapped around her chest, where it would frequently- though not tonight, reach up for an occasional squeeze. 

It wasn’t long before they both were sound asleep.

  
  



	4. a lesson in relaxation

**a lesson in relaxation, by what_a_gust**

* * *

The thing about vacation is that Tobin isn’t very good at it.

As much as she’s known for her “hard chills,” she gets pretty restless when relaxing is the end rather than the means. She hates the nagging feeling that she’s missing out on something. Which is silly because vacation is what most people dream about. But she loves her job so much that it’s really difficult for her to let go of it. Even just for a few days. Even on a tropical island with the love of her life.

//

Christen, on the other hand, is excellent at being on vacation. (There is a reason her friends call her Princess Press, after all).

She takes her time making her lists and itineraries over the course of the weeks leading up to it so by the time she gets to where she’s going, she can let her mind go blank and enjoy the time off for all it’s worth. The sense of accomplishment she derives from a well planned get-away is a feeling she finds incredibly satisfying. And all the meditation she does certainly helps.

//

Their first day in Mexico, they’re both so loopy from exhaustion that they sit on the deck of their villa sipping drinks and giggling until they pass out – luckily for them – in the shade. They wake up with enough time to enjoy a leisurely dinner while they watch the sunset but as soon as they’re done eating, they’re both ready to go back to sleep.

//

The second day of their vacation gets off to a similar start. Neither of them wakes up until the midday sun is streaming through their windows. Tobin rolls over so that she’s draped over Christen’s midsection. She nestles into her neck and groans, “So hungry.”

Christen’s eyes flutter open and she yawns, stretching her arms up over her head and then letting her hand fall to Tobin’s back where she starts rubbing gentle circles. “If you’re so hungry, why don’t you get up and make us breakfast? Or have you forgotten how to cook in the past month and a half?” Christen teases knowing that Tobin’s competitive nature will get her out of bed at the insinuation that there’s something she can’t do.

Christen is right, of course, and Tobin rolls back over almost immediately so she can get up. Christen doesn’t take long to follow and is right behind Tobin as they step into the bathroom. Once their teeth are brushed and the sleep is washed from their faces, they pad into the kitchen and Christen grabs the carafe from the coffee maker so she can fill it up while Tobin pulls open the refrigerator to peer inside.

They had gone grocery shopping on their way to the resort, tired of eating hotel food, no matter how tailored to their tastes that food may have been, with the intention of cooking for themselves in the villa and interacting with strangers as little as possible.

Tobin decides to make French toast with a side of bacon. As she cracks the eggs into a bowl, Christen connects her phone to the speaker and puts on some music before going to lay down on the couch.

“You don’t wanna help?” Tobin pouts.

Without even lifting her head, Christen calls back, “No, not really, I’m perfectly fine right here.”

Tobin thinks about threatening to only make enough for herself but they are on vacation after all so she holds her tongue, turning back around and pulls the cabinets open to look for cinnamon. 

Though Christen does get up from the couch to join Tobin for brunch, she quickly lays out on the patio as soon as they’re done eating and seems content to stay there for the foreseeable future. Tobin, on the other hand, gets restless within the hour.

First, she grabs her book but gets bored after 50 pages and then she scrolls through her phone but that quickly gets boring too. She works on a puzzle and does some sketching but nothing seems to hold her attention for long enough to really serve as a distraction and Christen is still completely unbothered.

After a few hours, Tobin decides she’s been patient enough, “Babe?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we do something? Please?”

“We are doing something. We’re relaxing. Which is the point of this trip,” Christen points out, peering over the top of her sunglasses, “just enjoy it.”

Tobin lays down with a huff and tries to relax. She doesn’t understand why she can be so calm before a game, even one with a ton of pressure, but now that the only thing for her to do is relax, she can’t seem to sit still for more than a few seconds.

Eventually, after listening to her toss and turn in the chaise next to her, Christen has had enough and she sits up, much to Tobin’s surprise, “Fine, what do you want to do?”

“I dunno, Chris, you’re the one who planned this.”

“Exactly, I planned for us to lay here and relax. Which is what I was trying to do. If you want to do something else, it’s up to you to pick.”

Tobin can’t really argue with that so she looks around as if the sunny sky will give her an answer. She shoots up from her seat, “I know, let’s go for a walk on the beach!” She reaches out to pull Christen up with her, “C’mon, it’s a beautiful day!”

They go for a walk, and then a swim in the ocean, and then a swim in the pool. Before they know it, the sun is starting to dip in the sky and they watch it set again before heading back into the villa to make dinner.

They fall asleep that night the good kind of tired that comes from being out in the sun without the exhaustion that comes from strenuous activity.

//

The third day is when Tobin’s restlessness really starts to take a toll.

“Are you sure you’re 31 years old?” Christen asks when it’s barely 10am and Tobin is already complaining that she’s bored. “And what did I tell you yesterday? If you’re bored, it’s on you to find something for us to do.”

Instead of looking at the resort’s activity list, Tobin plops down next to Christen and pokes her thigh.

“What, Tobin?”

“You told me to find something to do, so I did?” She pokes Christen again.

“Seriously?” Christen glares at her after Tobin pokes her for a third time.

Tobin just shrugs and pokes her again.

Finally, Christen has had enough. She gets up quickly and grabs Tobin by her wrists, holding them above her head as she straddles her lap. “Hold still.”

Tobin’s eyes are wide in awe and she  _ finally _ stops fidgeting.

“Lay down,” Christen commands and Tobin leans back, careful to keep her arms above her head where Christen has them pinned. “If you move, I stop. Got it?”

All Tobin can do is nod, her throat tight with arousal.

Christen sits up and peels her bathing suit top off and then leans down to untie Tobin’s. Once they’re out of the way, she moves her hands to Tobin’s chest and kisses along her neck down to her shoulder. Once she’s content with the line of hickies she’s drawn on Tobin’s skin, she repositions herself so that she can take her bottoms off and then sits back down between Tobin’s legs with hers draped over Tobin’s thighs, giving her a clear view.

“Remember, if you move, I stop,” Christen warns as she reaches one hand down to touch herself, the other on the chair behind her, holding herself up.

Tobin’s chest is heaving but she does a good job staying still, her eyes transfixed on Christen’s center.

Christen takes her time as she slides her fingers around her clit and down to her entrance. Her eyes close and she relaxes into her own touch, working herself up and torturing Tobin all the while.

Neither of them know how long it’s been but Christen is about to come when all of a sudden Tobin reaches for her as if taken out of a trance. She grabs at Christen’s wrist to pull her hand away.

“Please, Chris, let me finish you – I, I was so patient,” Tobin begs and Christen is too close to the edge to disagree.

When she comes down from her orgasm, she drags Tobin inside and takes her sweet time working Tobin up until she’s begging once again, this time to be the one who gets to come.

//

On the fourth day, their vacation ends and they’re ready to get back to the real world. Their bubble was lovely but they’re both too ambitious to enjoy it for more than a couple of days.

They land in Portland with the promise of a week of normalcy ahead. And after the chaos of the past few months, they can think of nothing better.

  
  



End file.
